Sky Limit
by Notthatbou
Summary: Mira al suelo, desde el rascacielos en el que están colgando. Están tan cerca de la muerte... Esto va a ser divertido.


Buenas, es la primera vez que publico algo de este fandom y estoy _nerviosa_. Siempre que escribo algo de Durarara! me acaba pareciendo terrible e insatisfactorio el resultado, así que mi confianza es tirando a cero en lo que se refiere a escribir sobre sus personajes. Creo que todos tenemos algo que nos gusta pero que no nos termina de salir como querríamos... En mi caso es definitivamente Durarara!, creo. Con todo, espero que podáis disfrutarlo.

 **Disclaimer: Durarara! no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **Sky Limit**_

—¡IIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUN!

—¡N-...!

Adiós.

De lo alto de un edificio en medio de la ciudad, dos personas caen y surcan el cielo. Lo habrían surcado hasta el suelo de no ser por la fuerza sobrehumana de uno de ellos, que ha conseguido agarrarse al saliente de la azotea con una mano. Así, la silueta de ambos suspendidos en el aire decora el atardecer del cielo de Ikebukuro.

—¡Me cag-...! ¿Se puede saber de qué ostias te ríes?

—Ojojojojo, eres un animal, Shizu-chan... Y cada vez que lo demuestras ¡no puedo sino reír!

—¡NGH!

Hace fuerza con la mano izquierda clavada en la piedra, mientras sus pies buscan desesperadamente encontrar algún punto de apoyo en la cornisa del piso inferior sin apenas éxito, pues no hace más que resbalar. Izaya está agarrado a él rodeándolo con piernas y brazos, lo que le impide ahora mismo mover el hombro derecho. Y lo peor de todo es que, a pesar de la situación, él sigue con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara que dan ganas de arrancar a golpes.

—¡DEJA DE REÍRTE! ¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA, MALDITA SEA!

—¿Mía? No, no, te confundes —sonríe dándole un golpecito en la nariz—. ¡No te agites! Espera, que me coloco bien.

Las quejas de Shizuo van a ninguna parte, mientras Izaya gira para quedar abrazado a él de frente.

—¿Ves? Mucho mejor —dice con tono dramático, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Te voy. A matar.

—Uoho~ Puedes arriesgarte ahora. A fin de cuentas, si te sueltas ahora yo, como cualquier ser humano, moriré al llegar al suelo... Pero tú quizás no, ¿verdad?

Shizuo bufa como respuesta.

—Pero, ¿no es esto romántico, Shizu-chan? Mira la puesta de Sol...

En concordancia con su teatro, apoya Izaya la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shizuo cual pareja sentada en un parque, obviando la peligrosidad de la situación. Es que es tan fácil sacarle de quicio...

Shizuo sonríe de medio lado.

—Tú sabes que si te empotro lo suficientemente fuerte contra la fachada de este edificio puedo hacer polvo tus costillas de pulga, ¿verdad?

—Pero qué pervertido, Shiz... —devuelve la sonrisa con malicia.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡No e-...!

—Shizu-chan, ¿te estás poniendo rojo?

—¡CÁ-LLA-T-...!

Qué.  
Qué.  
Qué está pasando.  
Le está besando.  
Izaya le está besando.  
Vamos a ver,  
¿esto está pasando?  
Es decir,  
¿QUÉ?

Pero sí, es cierto, los labios de Izaya están unidos a los suyos. Nota cómo su lengua entra en su boca y recorre el relieve de sus dientes; es sorprendente lo suave y cálido que resulta el contacto. Pero no. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, no. No, y no. ¡Que no!

Empuja con su lengua la de Izaya fuera de su boca, aguantando la tentación de mordérsela por miedo a arrancársela.

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES?! —ruge, agitado.

Lo poco acostumbrado que está a ese tipo de interacciones, sumado a la fuerza que tiene que hacer para mantener a los dos a salvo, hace que su cara arda empapada en sudor.

—Ahahahahaha, ¡mírate! Si alguien me hubiese dicho alguna vez que te tendría tan limitado... Hasta avergonzado sigues siendo guapo —ríe divertido agarrándose con una mano a la enorme espalda de Shizuo con mucha más fuerza y soltando la otra para tomar su barbilla y obligarle a mirarle a los ojos. ¿Por qué seguirán colgados? Shizuo tiene la suficiente fuerza como para volver arriba, ¿no?

Gira ligeramente la cabeza, y la sonrisa interna que se le crea al ver lo que ocurre es difícil de ocultar. Ve cómo está agrietado el lugar en el que el rubio apoya la mano y clava los dedos; no parece muy estable. ¿Será posible, acaso probable, que tenga miedo de que por un exceso de fuerza se rompa el saliente y acaben cayendo?

Vaya.  
Sí que están cerca de la muerte...

No puede evitar sonreír.

—Eres un encanto, Shizu-chan... —susurra, acariciándole la cara.

—Vete a la mierda.

No sabe a qué viene eso, pero tampoco importa. Es Izaya, al fin y al cabo, no es alguien de quien esperar cosas con sentido.

Nota entonces un dolor punzante en el brazo apresado; la sorpresa hace que sus pies pierdan el poco apoyo que han estado buscando, que el agarre de su mano se afloje y estén a punto de caer. Al mirar, encuentra una mancha de sangre extendiéndose por su camisa, una raja en su brazo y a Izaya con la navaja en la mano.

—¡HIJO DE-...!

Trata de abalanzarse sobre él, pero se para al ver de nuevo la navaja. Y el moreno aprovecha el momento para rajarle ligeramente la cara.

—Oh, ¡esto es divertido! Te has dado cuenta de que si se me cae la navaja por tu culpa igual matamos a alguien de abajo, ¿verdad? —anuncia, tras lo cual comienza a carcajear— Ahh, tan poco humano y tanta conciencia... Te odio.

—Te mataré. Te mataré. Te m-...

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Shizu-chan?

—¿Qué?

—Ahora tienes la oportunidad perfecta... Y aquí estás, manteniéndome con vida. Tus palabras no tienen ningún sentido, ¿Te das cuenta? —dice guardando la navaja y volviendo a posar la mano sobre la cara ahora sangrienta de Shizuo. Le coloca el pelo bien tras la oreja mientras habla, tiñendo parte del cabello rubio de rojo—. Dices que me matarás pero no quieres matarme —susurra en su oído—. En realidad, tu vida estaría vacía sin la necesidad de matarme, cosa que en el caso de que yo muera, desaparecería.

El otro bufa aún más fuerte que antes y sacude la cabeza, apretando los dientes.

—Llegados a este punto, ¿es posible que ni me odies? Tu vida gira en torno a mí en un porcentaje muy alto... ¿Qué harías sin mí, Shizu-chan?

 _¿Qué harías sin mí?_

—¡VIVIR TRANQUILO Y EN PAZ!

—Mentira, me necesitas —sonríe.

—¡UNA MIERDA!

—Te lo puedo demostrar...

—¡ARGH!

—Dime que me quieres, Shizu-chan.

 _Dilo._

—¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!

Y, en ese momento, Izaya se suelta.

—¡¿ES QUE ERES IMBÉCIL?! —grita Shizuo.

Ha agarrado en el último momento la mano de Izaya con el brazo herido ahora libre; la sangre que sigue derramándose pasa de la mano de Shizuo a la de Izaya, y se filtra por el interior de la manga de éste.

—¡¿ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA O QUÉ TE PASA?! —brama, aún intentando recuperarse de la impresión.

—... ¿Lo ves? —sonríe el otro con malicia.

No ha podido dejarle caer.  
No ha podido dejarle morir.  
Simplemente,  
no ha sido capaz.

Respira un par de veces para calmar el susto. O la ira. Pero no lo consigue.

—¡TE ODIO!

Con todas su rabia y todas sus fuerzas, lanza a Izaya hacia arriba haciéndole aterrizar en la azotea desde la que cayeran en un inicio. Apoya las dos manos ahora en el saliente, tomándose un tiempo, buscando hacer acopio de sus últimas fuerzas para ponerse a salvo.

—¡Eres un ingenuo, Shizu-chan! ¡Ahahahahaha!

Escucha a Izaya y oye cómo su risa se aleja progresivamente. Finalmente, cuando consigue volver a la azotea y estar fuera de riesgo, Izaya ya no está.

 _"Ahhh..."_  
Canturrea el último en su mente  
mientras baja las escaleras a saltos.

 _"Eres tan estúpido, Shizu-chan..."_

Su boca se arquea, las comisuras hacia arriba.

 ** _Sky Limit - Fin_**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Bou.**


End file.
